falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Ганнібал Гемлін
|Похідні = Очки здоров'я: 115 Опірність радіації: 10 Опірність отруті: 25 |Навички = Красномовство: 65 Легка зброя: 69 Важка зброя: 67 |Рівень = 8 |Актор = Джеф Бейкер Владислав Копп («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = HannibalHamlin |Файл діалогу = DialogueExportHannibalHamlin.txt/HannibalHamlin.txt }} Ганнібал Гемлін ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, засновник і лідер руху аболіціоністів. Опис Гемлін є фанатичним аболіціоністом, після проведених 23 років у якості слуги, перш ніж він втік від своїх викрадачів. Він провів останні 6 років життя, роблячи все, що в його силах, щоб допомогти збіглим рабам і боротися з їхніми бідами рабства. У 14 років Ганнібал потрапляє в полон до работорговців, проте до 37 років йому вдається втектиВиходячи з розмови з Ганнібалом.. Три роки тому він знайшов голову Лінкольна, Ганнібал побачив у цьому знак, що він повинен допомагати іншим рабам звільнитися. Він створив громаду Храму Єднання, де він щодня вимовляє антирабовласницькі промови мешканцям храму. У 2277 році Ганнібалові вдалося привернути до себе в храм кілька втікачів рабів: колишню найманку Сімону Кемерон, муляра Калеба Сміта, працівника Білла С'юарда, а також звільнену Алехандру Торрес, розумну й освічену дівчину, яку він купив у одного з работоргівців. Утворивши невелику громаду, Ганнібал дає розпорядження кожному мешканцеві храму і намагається поповнити число втікачів рабів. Але не дивлячись на старання Ганнібала, бідність їхнього місця в плані розширення для нових послідовників, нестача їжі, води і місць, де їх можна здобути, сподвигло Ганнібала виношувати план по поверненню кам'яної голови Авраама Лінкольна на її законне місце — меморіал Лінкольна, який повинен бути відновлений. Маючи в своєму розпорядженні вірного помічника-муляра, Калеба Сміта, Ганнібал наполягає на його обов'язкової участі. У свою чергу Калеб хоче, щоб Ганнібал добув йому креслення і довоєнні малюнки, на яких показаний незруйнований меморіал, щоб він повністю відтворив його цілісність. Проте, не маючи останнього, Ганнібалові залишається лише накопичувати сили до походу в меморіал. Сімона Кемерон разом з Ганнібалом займаються патрулюванням верхнього поверху на предмет оглядання околиць і ліквідації супротивників. Також вони обидва періодично виходять на полювання в пошуках їжі. Відчуваючи дефіцит боєприпасів, Ганнібал ділиться з нею здобутими патронами. Перебуваючи в Храмі Єднання, він спить вночі в своєму будинку, який поділяє з Біллом. Інвентар * Тільки після того, як аболіціоністи займуть Меморіал ** Кількість генерується випадковим чином *** Якщо Самотній Подорожній має здатність «Найманий вбивця» і вб'є Ганнібала Квести * Голова держави • При зустрічі з Самотнім Подорожнім Ганнібал вимагає з нього клятву, що той не здасть Храм Єднання работоргівцям з Парадіз-Фоллз. При прийнятті рішення Ганнібал подякує йому, віддавши ключі від храму, розповість про себе і Храм Єднання, а також попросить розвідати місцевість в районі Меморіалу Лінкольна. В ході подальших розглядів Гемлін попросить підійти до Калеба і дізнатися, що він хоче роздобути. У разі відправлення до меморіалу Ганнібал Гемлін буде очолювати загін аболіціоністів і атакувати работоргівців. * Спадщина Лінкольна • Ганнібал — один з трьох персонажів, які на Столичному Пустищі збирають речі з Історичного музею, що раніше належали 16-му президентові США Аврааму Лінкольну і готові платити за них спеціальну ціну, що перевищує початкову вартість. Отримані речі виявляються в спорядженні у Ганнібала, і він може зберігати їх у себе в інвентарі (при покупці циліндра Лінкольна він одягне його). Примітки Згідно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide Ганнібал Гемлін народився в 2240 році''He has spent the last 6 of his 37 years doing everything in his power to help escaped slaves'' — Він провів останні 6 років зі своїх 37 роблячи все, що в його силах, аби допомогти збіглим рабам.. Таким чином, за цією версією, він був викрадений в рабство у 8-річному віці. Поява За лаштунками Ім'я персонажа є відсиланням до Ганнібалові Гэмлину (1809-1892) — американському політику, сенаторові і віце-президенту США при президенті Авраамі Ликольні, переконаному противнику рабства. З його подачі були прийняті Прокламація про звільнення рабів і рішення про призов звільнених рабів в армію Союзу. Галерея FO3 Campaign of Abolitionists.jpg|Ганнібал веде біглих рабів до меморіалу Лінкольна FO3 Hannibal endslide.jpg|Ганнібал і кам'яна голова Авраама Лінкольна у закінченні гри Примітки de:Hannibal Hamlin en:Hannibal Hamlin es:Hannibal Hamlin fi:Hannibal Hamlin pl:Hannibal Hamlin pt:Hannibal Hamlin ru:Ганнибал Хэмлин Категорія:Персонажі Fallout 3 Категорія:Мешканці Храму Єднання Категорія:Мешканці Меморіалу Лінкольна Категорія:Лідери організацій Категорія:Аболіціоністи Категорія:Люди